


我当然记得

by 江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)



Series: 译文 translate [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Reader
Series: 译文 translate [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682449
Kudos: 2
Collections: {translated}, 中文粮仓





	我当然记得

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteGuardian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteGuardian/gifts).
  * A translation of [Of Course I Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406022) by [WhiteGuardian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteGuardian/pseuds/WhiteGuardian). 



当你们的星球被“第一秩序”接管的时候，你们开始听说“第一秩序”。 

作为一个少数族裔，你已经被压迫了，但这是彻头彻尾的荒谬。 

在这里，要得到尊重的唯一方法，就是渗透进他们的队伍。 

接下来你所知道的就是，你加入了“第一秩序”。 

你并不真的同意“第一秩序”的理念。在你看来，他们有点渴望权力。但是，你不想在半无意义的叛乱中死去。

如果不能打败他们，那就加入他们。

在“第一秩序”中一步一步地往上爬，需要你付出很多的奉献精神和技能——肯定不是在该死的公园里散步。 

经过3年艰苦的训练、无意义的工作以及大量的研究，你的梦想（这实际上更是必要的）最终实现，因为今天你获得了将军军衔。

另一位将军，在一艘名为“终结者号”的驱逐舰上，将在一个仪式上给你新的军衔。这个仪式将把整艘船召集在一起。

这是你能达到的最高级别——竟然是一个女人。

这是个重大时刻。不仅是为了第一军团——他们目前只有另外一个高级女军官法斯玛，也是为了你自己。

你叹了口气。当你被告知是时候离开“终结者”时，这并不是你所想象的。 

当你走向舰桥的时候，你周围的军官都在嘀咕着你。

你知道他们在说什么。

你以前都听说过。

“她这么胖，怎么通过训练的? ”

“哇，我真不敢相信，她这种人能走到这一步。”

“他们现在让任何人都可以当将军了，不是吗? ”

你忽略了他们，继续前进。在你的一生中，你一直被告知“你不能做任何事情”，现在，是时候证明他们是错误的。

这让你回到了童年，回到了曾经最好的朋友身边。

阿米蒂奇·赫克斯是你五岁时在阿卡尼斯星球上遇到的一个男孩。那是一个外环雨星球。 

他只比你大一岁，你却表现得好像他比你大十岁。但是，你没有让这件事困扰你。他给你的所有命令，你都给了他同样的回报。 

多年以后，十六岁的阿米蒂奇告诉你，他钦佩你的毅力和反抗精神。阿米蒂奇说，这给了你一种性格。他认为，这种性格会带你走得更远。 

这是你第一次听别人说这些话，除了你自己的父母。 

然后，到了他加入学院的时候，你的幸福世界被打碎了。因为他不再和你说话，而是更专注于提升自己，加入“第一秩序”。 

待你停止了心碎的感觉、试图联系他时，结果却发现他已经离开了这个星球的某个地方。 

几个月后的夜晚，你仰望天空，想着你那失败的友谊，和童年时代对你那苍白的前好友阿米蒂奇·赫克斯的迷恋。

终于到了桥边，你看到了一个你以为再也见不到的景象：凯洛·伦站在一个非常高大的人旁边——那人有着一头熟悉的红发。

你认为最好的方法就是假装你从来没有见过阿米蒂奇。

“先生。”

你直挺挺地站在他们身后，就像一具尸体。

“啊，最高司令部的新成员，真有趣。”

凯洛是第一个对你说话的人。他转过身来面对你。 

赫克斯刚为一些军官完成了数据签名，然后也转过身来。他的眼睛睁大了一点，但是没有露出其他的认出旧友的特征，而且那迹象很快就消失了。

“欢迎来到我的船‘终结者号’。你的封号仪式很快就要开始了。现在跟我来，我带你去你的住处。”

你礼貌地点点头，跟着赫克斯从舰桥出来，穿过几个小的耐久钢大厅，上几层楼，进入这艘大型歼星舰的一个更私密的区域。

“我没想到你会加入‘第一秩序’。”

你忽视了他，不想重温他提出的任何事情，不想痛苦和心碎。

“XX？”

你又一次无视了他。你可以看出他开始感到沮丧了。 

赫克斯停下脚步，把你逼到墙角。

“XX，别再无视我！”

你退缩了，泪水盈满了你的眼睛。

阿米蒂奇温柔地抚摸着你的脸，用大拇指抚摸着你的嘴唇。皮革覆盖着他的手，寒冷的天气让你措手不及。

“我还以为你不记得我了，阿米蒂奇……”

你的目光落到了脚上，尴尬地脸红。

“我当然记得，你是我最好的朋友，XX。”

“我……”

他向你昂起了头。

“什么? ”

“我是你最好的朋友……”

红发的人笑了。

“是的，你是。也许更多，如果你允许的话。”

你的眼睛瞪得大大的，眼睛紧紧地盯着他的眼睛。

“什……”

他切断了你要问的问题，急切地把嘴唇贴在你的嘴唇上。

一毫秒之后，你以同样的热情回应对方。

不用多久，你就从被儿时心上人亲吻的震惊中恢复过来。

他的手没有扶在墙上，而是伸到你毛绒绒的脑袋的一边，抚摸着你的发卷。 

你突然抓住他的手腕，把他吓了一跳。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

如果可能的话，这个绰号会让你脸红得更厉害。

“嗯……我的……发型……和……”

他用另一个不那么绝望的吻阻止了你。

“你的美丽的爱，无论大小。”

阿米蒂奇亲吻了你的脖子，留下一连串的热吻，让你的身体疼痛不已。他把手放在你的身体两侧。

你的手指弄乱了那完美的发型，好像你在寻找什么东西来支撑你。 

他的手指在你的大腿跳动，寻找那个完美的热点。当他发现的时候，你在他的脖子上叹了口气。他的膝盖分开你的双腿，用手指在你最想要他的地方摩擦。

一个半小时后，你站在他旁边——一个羽翼丰满的将军。

当站在台下的军官们为你的名字和新头衔欢呼时，他轻轻抚摸着你的下背部。

“我们庆祝一下怎么样？在我的住处？”

当你的脸颊开始发热时，你的嘴唇慢慢地微笑起来。你的下半身欣赏他的主动和游手好闲。

“我想你能继续，赫克斯将军。”

他咧嘴一笑，一言不发，好像要把你吃掉似的。你喜欢，哦，你非常喜欢。


End file.
